Pupmon: Alpha saphire
Pupmon: Alpha Saphire Rated: E (Everyone) Contains: Comic Mischief - Mild cartoon violence release date: February 17 Info Sarah's journey in the world of Pupmon. With Team Aqua at every turn and a long forgotten force on the break of waking, Sarah must work to save the world. Characters Sarah- Sarah is the main character. She is the daughter of Rob the gym leader, and is often getting in Team Aqua's way. Leroy- Sarah's trusted partner Pupmon. He started out as a Treeco, then Evolved into a Grovile. Sarah forbade him to evolve again, but is forced to let him evolve at the very end. Leroy didn't like Sarah at first, but later the two became unseperable. Lera- Sarah's other trusted partner Pupmon. She started out as a Poochyena, then Sarah worked with her until she evolved into a Mightyena. Lera is one of Sarah's top Pupmon. She and Leroy are partners Zuma- Zuma is one of Sarah's best friends and the son of Professor Birch. Zuma is very determined and loves to challenge Sarah to battles. Marshall- Marshall is another one of her best friends, Sarah helped him find his partner pupmon. He is often getting into trouble and has to have Sarah save him. Maleficent- Leader of team Aqua. She strives to reawaken the old Pupmon Kyogre and create a better world for all of the Pupmon in the world. Dekoda- A Team Aqua admin. Kenya- another Team Aqua admin. Rob- Sarah's father and a gym leader Professor Birch- a professor who sends Sarah on her way Smoky- A supporting character that is always popping up to help Sarah and join in on her adventures. He supplies her with many gadgets to help her on her way. He is smart, strong, and very wise. Tundra- another good friend of Sarah's. Tundra often helps the fight against Team Aqua. Ronald March- Team Magma's leader. Towns/ Routes Littleroot Town- Pupmon lab-Sarah's hometown Route 101 Oldale Town- Pupmon Center-Pup Mart Route 102 Petalburg City- Pupmon Center- Pup mart- Petalburg City gym Route 103 Route 104- Mr. Briney's Cottage-Pretty petal Flower shop Petalburg woods Rustboro City- Pupmon Center- Pup mart- Rostboro City Gym- Devon corporation- Trainer's school Route 105 Dewford Town- Pupmon Center- Dewford town gym- Dewford Hall Granite cave Route 106 Route 107 Route 108 Sea Mauville Route 109- Seashore House Slateport City- Pupmon center- Pup mart- Contest hall Spectacular- Stern's shipyard- Harbor- Name Rater Route 110- Trick house - Cycling road Mauville City-Pupmon Center-pup mart - Mauville city Gym - Rydel's Cycles - Mauville food Court - Move Tutor Route 111- The Winstrate house Route 112- cable car Base Station Fiery path Jagged Pass Mt. Chimney Route 113- Glass Workshop Fallarbor Town- Pupmon Center - pup mart - Contest Spectacular Hall - Cozmo's Lab - Move Reminder Route 114 Meteor Falls- Move tutor Route 115 Route 116 Rusturf Tunnel Verdanturf Town- Pupmon Center - Pup Mart- Contest Spectacular Hall Route 117- Pokemon Day care Route 118 Route 119 Fortree City- Pupmon Center - Pup Mart - Fortree City Gym - Secret Base Guild Route 120 Route 121 Safari Zone Lilycove City- Pupmon Center - Contest Spectacular Hall - Harbor - Lilycove museum - Trainer fan club - Move deleter route 122 Mt. Pyre Route 123- Berry Master's House Route 124 Route 125 Shoal Cave Mossdeep city route 126 Sootopolis City secret islet Cave origin Secret Meadow Route 127 Route 128 Seafloor Cavern Route 129 Secret shore Route 130 Route 131 Pacifidlog Town Sky pillar- Rayquaza shrine - great Mural Route 132 Route 133 Route 134 Ever Grande City Victory road Pupmon League Series Pupmon: Alpha Saphire (series) Pupmon Alpha Saphire- Delta episode Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Crossover series